Nostalgia
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Aquela fragrância era tão nostálgica a ela. - Yuuki x Zero - Dedicada ao Kleber


.::** Nostalgia** ::.

｡

｡

_Dedicada ao Kleber_

｡

｡

Perguntou-se se aquilo era um sonho. Aquela fragrância tão amena que a fazia lembrar da floresta; uma fragrância que lhe trazia ondas e ondas de nostalgia. Encontrou-se num estupor em que seu coração batia freneticamente. Tinha noção de que alguém a carregava, mas ainda não tinha vontade ou capacidade para se esforçar tanto para checar quem era, apenas descansou sua cabeça nas costas desse alguém, tragando um pouco mais daquela fragrância que a trazia tantas memórias.

Sentiu uma dor invadindo-na. Percebeu que tinha saudade daquela fragrância, saudade daqueles sentimentos que ardiam em seu peito. Sentiu a pulsação desse outro alguém tão próxima a ela. Uma centelha de energia e determinação preencheu-a e ela se arrumou para que pudesse captar melhor aquele odor. Encostou a cabeça contra o pescoço desse alguém, abraçou-o com os braços.

Nostalgia.

Aquela fragrância preencheu seus poros e inundou seus pensamentos, ela levantou o cabelo dele e lambeu sua pele. Seu coração pulsou mais forte; ela tinha desejo por aquele sangue, por aquele alguém que a carregava tão gentilmente e não demonstrava nenhum terror pelas ações que ela demonstrava. Lambeu novamente o pescoço, suas presas crescendo e raspando de leve o local.

Quem seria esse alguém, perguntou a si mesma. Seu coração já dizia a resposta e ela ansiava por confirmá-la. Levantou sua cabeça até que pudesse ver claramente, seus olhos abriram-se lentamente, uma letargia misturada a medo e ansiedade. Encontrou aqueles tão amados olhos cinzas olhando para ela, notou um certo tom de reprovação, porém mais que isso, ela notou que ele também sentia aquela nostalgia pulsante que conectava os dois acima de qualquer outra denominação de raça.

Era a nostalgia dos amantes.

Sentiu a vergonha tomando seu ser, as mãos se fecharam com mais força nos ombros dele e a face coloriu num rubro escarlate; não foi capaz de manter contato visual por muito tempo. Levantou-se naquele abraço que não era suposto de acontecer e resolveu quebrar aquele clima.

- Ponha-me no chão... –irrequieta, sua voz saiu trêmula, Zero apenas olhou para ela, os olhos calculistas, procurando por respostas que nem mesmo ele gostaria de tê-las. Os braços se fecharam mais contra a cintura dela, impedindo-a de se soltar. Seus olhos captaram novamente os olhos, agora surpresos, dela. Não pôde manter o olhar de caçador por muito tempo, a ternura rapidamente inundou-os, uma ternura que era só dela, assim como seu coração.

- E se eu me negar, Yuuki? –continuou a segurá-la com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava sua face. Yuuki tentou fugir daquelas mãos nostálgicas, daqueles sentimentos proibidos agora. Zero a odiava, não era mesmo? Afundada em perguntas e divagações deprimentes, encontrou-se novamente hipnotizada por aquele olhar tão familiar, o olhar de seu Zero. Eles haviam deixado de ser vampiro e caçador, de presa e predador. Eram agora apenas Yuuki e Zero, como nos velhos tempos.

Era uma onda de nostalgia que aquecia o coração de ambos.

Com a mão trêmula, Yuuki toca finalmente a face daquele que ela amava. Sim, ela amava Kaname, mas agora que tinha seu passado revelado, não conseguia nutrir por ele nada mais do que um amor fraternal. Kaname era o pilar onde ela podia se apoiar, era alguém para quem ela sempre poderia voltar e encontrar os braços abertos para recebê-la, mas Zero...

Zero era para Yuuki alguém que ela sempre cuidou. Aquela pessoa fechada, mais por ser extremamente tímida e temerosa de causar algum mal aos outros do que qualquer coisa. Era por Zero que ela nutria aquela chama denominada paixão e era pelo sangue dele que ela cobiçava irrequieta naquelas noites de lua cheia.

Como ela amava aqueles olhos.

Olhos que eram devotos a ela, olhos que faziam-na esquecer de qualquer outro problema e que davam-na o cuidado e ternura necessária com apenas um olhar, sem quaisquer palavras ou gestos. Era por aqueles olhos que ela procurava tanto nas estrelas à noite, mas fora só agora que ela pôde perceber isso.

Aproximou vagarosamente sua face a de Zero, os olhos foram fechando até estarem completamente fechados, e com uma languidez sobre humana os lábios de ambos finalmente se encostaram.

Uma nova onda de nostalgia abateu a ambos.

O beijo foi rápido, apenas um encostar de lábios, mas ele trouxe a resposta a que ambos procuravam. Zero percebeu que era por aquela garota que continuava a respirar, que continuava a empunhar sua Bloody Rose. Ela era dele e de ninguém mais. Yuuki conseguiu notar a diferença entre os sentimentos que nutria por Kaname e por Zero, embora já soubesse dessa diferença há muito tempo atrás. Ela percebeu que seu coração só batia com aquela força perto dele e que a fragrância dele era a única que conseguia intoxicar todos seus sentidos.

Olhos vermelhos.

Foi então que ela percebeu o quanto estava com sede. Uma sede específica, a sede pelo sangue dele. Levada por seus instintos, novamente lambeu o pescoço dele, perfurando-o logo após. Zero apenas fechou os olhos, sentia-se feliz de tê-la ali, tomando seu sangue, saciando-se por causa dele. O sangue dele chamava por ela, tanto quanto o dela chamava por...

Abriu rapidamente os olhos e empurrou-a longe de seu pescoço. Os olhos vermelhos dela olharam surpresos e confusos para ele, sangue descia pela sua boca e as sobrancelhas indicavam uma certa irritação. Ele apertou os ombros dela, sentindo seu coração se partir.

- Você devia voltar para Kaname, Yuuki. –com os dentes cerrados desabafou, irritado e machucado por tê-la deixado chegar tão perto. Os olhos vermelhos viraram castanhos e lágrimas se formaram neles.

- Não quero ir. Não quero tornar a deixá-lo, Zero. –as palavras dela machucavam, e então uma compreensão. Ela sorriu um sorriso triste, trazendo o pulso até seus lábios e fazendo uma pequena abertura nele de onde o sangue começou a fluir. Levou o pulso até os lábios de Zero e indicou para que ele bebe-se. A contragosto, e mais por impulso do que por vontade, ele abriu os lábios, deixando o licor escarlate preencher sua boca.

Uma onda de memórias o assaltou; ele fechou os olhos.

Inicialmente eram de Kaname, porém transformaram-se rapidamente. Eram rostos, expressão, palavras, ações, sorrisos, lágrimas, lamentações e todas eram ligadas a ele, traziam o rosto dele, as palavras dele, simplesmente ele. Zero Kiryuu. Quando enfim tornou a abri-los, Yuuki o olhava, um sorriso sincero delineado em seus lábios e as bochechas um tanto quanto rubras.

- Você entende agora? –ela perguntou incerta se ele a negaria novamente. Sua resposta veio em um beijo apaixonado, um beijo de saudades e desejos passados.

- Nunca te deixarei ir, Kuran Yuuki. –murmurou ele entre os lábios dela, ela apenas sorriu satisfeita jogando-se naquele abraço tão carinhoso que tanto ansiou nesse tempo.

- Não espero que deixe, Kiryuu Zero.

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

**N/A: **Uma fic bem água com açúcar, mas foi algo que pensei quando li o capítulo 60. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la.

Reviews são apreciadas!

_**S**ayu **K**oishimoto_

19/05/2010_  
_


End file.
